Angel's Begining
by Till Love Ceases
Summary: A story with my own characters mixed in with the original ones. Angel, a teenage girl, gets a rude awakening while trying to sleep one night and begins an adventure that will change her life forever. Be nice this is my first story! Chapter 6 up!
1. Angel's Begining Part 1

Angel's Beginning

Chapter 1

A teenage girl lied in her bed trying to fall asleep." Why can't I get any sleep?!" Angel demanded. Suddenly the windows of her bedroom burst open. Angel sat up and turned toward the now open windows. "What the…" Then a large man with glasses and a mustache appeared on a flying ship.

"Hello Angel."

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Angel asked surprised and startled.

" I am Dr. Eggman, your Aunt Maria's cousin." He replied.

" I have an Aunt?" she stammered.

"No need for small talk at the moment. Scatter, take her!" He exclaimed as a white and gray hedgehog appeared and snatched her from her home.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry." was all Scatter could get out of his mouth. Why did his master need this beautiful young girl? _Maybe to have a reunion_, he thought _they are related._

Angel was so surprised and taken by all of this that she passed out, hoping it was just a bad dream.


	2. Angel's Begining Part 2

Angel's Beginning

Chapter 2

But this was not a dream. Angel awoke to the sound of voices.

" Your brilliant doctor! " Scatter exclaimed referring to Angel.

"Yes I know, now I finally have someone of my own blood to be the successor of my magnificent kingdom!" Eggman replied with delight.

"Um ya…magnificent." Scatter mumbled.

"Now to give her some powers." Eggman said with a sly look. Angel then realized that they were talking about her. She went to stand up and felt very strange. She looked at her hands and arm to find that she was covered in light brown fur. She then went to run her fingers though her hair and felt ears. She quickly went to the nearest mirror only to find a blond, wavy haired, tan hedgehog with blue eyes and dark brown tips to her ears and tail staring her directly in the face.

"AAAHHHH!" she screamed, startling the two males discussing in the other room. They ran to see what the problem was only to find a distraught hedgehog.

"What did you do to me?!" she screamed at them and started swinging fists. Scatter caught both her hands and then shocked her using is lightning powers to make her pass out.

"What should I do with her?" he asks the doctor.

"Put her in the dungeon, she needs to learn a lesson."

As Scatter was hooking up the chains Angel started to wake up. When he was finished she started to say, "Please take me home." And then she started to cry.

"Don't cry." he said as he started to wipe her tears, but then she abruptly tore away her face from his hand. "I hate you." she said quietly, but with rage. Scatter just stood there awestruck before he swiftly got up and left the dungeon. _How could she do that_, he thought, _I show her an act of kindness and she says she hates me_. Scatter sighed. _But it's so hard to stay mad at someone as beautiful as that._


	3. Angel's Begining Part 3

**Angel's Beginning Part 3**

**Shadow's POV**

I see Eggman's ship on the ground. "Well here we go." I said. Tails had detected some chaos energy over here so I'm just checking it out. I burst though the doors and defeat his guard robots with ease. "Piece of cake!" I chuckle as I look back at the damage I've done.

No one seems to be home at the time so I stride though the ship until I hear some noises coming from the dungeon. I go to investigate and see the dark shape of a female hedgehog in the corner in chains.

**Third person (I think)**

Angel lifts up her head and sees the shape of a male hedgehog. "Go away Scatter, just let me go home please!" She starts to cry as Shadow walk over to her and says,

"I'm not Scatter, what did he do to you?"

"This!" she says motioning to herself.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I used to be human."

"Oh, I can take you home if you want, what's you name?" he says as he smiles.

"Angelica, but everyone calls me Angel." she says and gives a faint smile back.

All of the sudden there are voices coming towards them. "Let's get out of here!" Shadow says and Angel quickly agrees. He breaks her chains, picks her up bridal style, and then speeds out of the room. Scatter sees this and chases after Shadow. "Oh no not this guy!" Shadow shouts as he stops and kicks Scatter him in the gut.

**Later…**

"You okay?" Shadow says as he gently sets Angel down on the soft grass of a meadow.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Do you know your home from here?"

"Yah"

"I'll walk with you just in case Eggman comes back," Shadow said as he blushed.

**Meanwhile…**

"Why did he have to take her away from me?" Scatter said as he threw a glass against a wall. "He will pay!"


	4. Angel's Begining Part 4

Angel's Beginning Part 4

"Slam!"

Shadow jumped as he hid in the bushes. Angel came running towards him with tears in her eyes.

"They don't remember me!" she cried.

"Who?" Shadow asked.

"My family! No one remembers who I am! It's like Eggman wiped their memory!"

"That's probably what he did do, so that they wouldn't look for you and get the police involved." Shadow said with a hint of anger. Angel just cried harder, so slowly Shadow leaned forward and held her tight, whispering in her ear, "It's going to be okay."

"How do you know that!" she said in anger, tearing away from him.

"Because I'll be here with you and I'll do any thing for you," he said slowly walking towards her. She sat down on the soft grass and Shadow followed. Angel picked up a dandelion and crushed it in her hand. "This is my life, what can you do with that?"

she said as she kept her hand closed. Shadow leaned in, opened her hand and blew the pieces of the flower away. "Many things," he answered, staring directly into her eyes.

**Eggman's Ship**

"I see them doctor." Scatter said looking out the window, "I'm not through with you yet Angel."

**Back at the Meadow**

"So do you have any powers?" Shadow asked.

"No, you saved me before Eggman gave me any," Angel replied.

"Speaking of Eggman," Shadow said as he stood up and looked towards the sky. Up there was Eggman's ship, coming straight towards them.

"Don't worry Angel, I'll protect you." said Shadow, looking at her frightened face.

"Ready for some fun!" Eggman shouted from his ship.

"This is just one more battle you're going to lose Doctor!" Shadow shouted back.

"I think not," Eggman said as he snapped his fingers. Out of the shadows immerged a giant robot holding Angel by the neck as she tried to pry his claws away.

"How did you –"

"Let's just say I have robots everywhere, there's no hiding from them." Eggman said with a smug grin.

"CHAOS CONTROLL!" Shadow shouted and appeared on the ship. But just before he could reach Angel, Scatter came up and shocked him right in the gut.

"NOOOOOOO!" Angel screamed.

Shadow was out cold.

"Now let's get back to business, shall we?" Scatter said, turning towards Angel.


	5. Angel's Begining Part 5

Angel's Beginning Part 5

Shadow groaned and opened his eyes, and then he remembered. He started to try to get up then realized he was tied up, and in one of Scatter's lightning cages. He then tried to use Chaos Control, but obviously there was some kind of force field blocking it. Shadow scanned the room for Angel, and then he saw her, chained by her hands and feet in a large glass cylinder. "Angel," he whispered, "are you all right?"

"No, please get me out of here!" she answered, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll try," Shadow said, as he got loose from the ropes. He touched the bar of the cage only to be shot back by a bolt of blue lightning.

"Shadow!" Angel cried when he fell. Shadow could hear snickering in the background and then saw Scatter emerge from the shadows.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," he said, "I made that cage special for you, unless I turn it off, you'll never get out! As for you Angel, the doctor hasn't finished his creation quite yet." As soon as Scatter said this he pressed a button, which, to Shadow's horror, made the chains that were holding Angel light up, making her scream in pain. Soon the whole cylinder filled with a yellow light and Angle's screams died off.

"What did you do to her!" Shadow scream at Scatter.

"I made her better," Scatter answered, "I gave her power." The smoked cleared in the cylinder, revealing Angel to be unconscious. Scatter then pushed another button, making the chains glow red. The red glow flowed through her limbs to her head, and then the glowing stopped. The door to the cylinder opened and the chains unlocked. Angle's eyes quickly opened revealing them to be a blood red. Just then Eggman walked in.

"Ah, now that my creation is complete we should give it a task." he said evilly to Scatter.

"I have a suggestion doc," Scatter replied with the same evil tone, " why don't we have her destroy Shadow, as well as those other pests." *

***Scatter was referring to Sonic and his crew**

Hope you liked!

PS: This one was longer!


	6. Angel's Beginning Part 6

Angel's Beginning Part 6

"Well that seems like a good task Scatter," Doctor Eggman grinned evilly, "well Dark Angel, you heard him." Scatter released Shadow from his lightning prison just as Dark Angel's head turned towards him.

"With pleasure Doctor," Dark Angel said in and evil voice while cracking her knuckles.

"Angel, I know the real you is in there somewhere!" Shadow shouted, "Listen to me! You can't let her take over!"

"She can't hear you, I suggest you run now." Dark Angel said while hurling a lightning ball at him. Shadow barely dodged it as he watched it graze by his face.

That was too close, Shadow thought, I need to find a way to bring Angel back. Maybe Tails can help. He started to run out of the ship with Dark Angel right on his tail. She began hurling more and more lighting ball at him. I can't dodge these things forever and I don't want to hurt her. I guess I'll have to use Chaos Control and just hope I don't freak Tails out by appearing in his house. Now would be a great time for that radio Tails promised me last week! "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted.

When the dust had settled Dark Angel looked up at her master in his ship. "We can track his Chaos energy to figure out where he is going and then destroy him there!" Doctor Eggman said in response on the mic.

AT TAIL'S HOUSE

"TAILS… anyone home?" Shadow yelled while walking through the house. He suddenly heard noises coming from the basement and slowly crept to the basement door. A loud BANG came from the room as Shadow opened the door. He laughed when he saw Tails working on a new invention.

"Oh hey Shadow!" Tails beamed. He was an easy forgiver, especially in Shadow's case. Some time ago Shadow had attacked his old girlfriend Cosmo, now deceased, but Tails still found a way to forgive him. "So what's up?"

"Tails, I recently met one of Eggman's new experiments and I want to get her back to her old self."

"Well, what happened to her?"

"I think Eggman has her under mind control or something because when she started talking to me, she didn't sound like herself and well… she tried to kill me."

"I think I have what you need, but it needs a little tweaking. So, is this girl cute?"

"Well… I definitely think so, BUT DON'T YOU GET ANY IDEAS!"

Tails chuckled, "I'll be done in a sec, but if we're dealing with a whole different person in this girl's body, when I take her out of this girl she will have her own body and will be capable of just about anything."

HOPE YOU LIKED! Comment on this chapter! I will be starting more stories and working on this one more often until I get back to school after winter break! I will also work on it during spring and summer break.

Below is what I lost, then found after I had already written the whole chapter. I thought I might share it with you because I don't like to put good work to waste!

Angel's Beginning Part 6 (first version)

Angel's head slowly turned towards her new master. "That seems like a good task to start with," Dr. Eggman said snickering. "Alright _Dark Angel_, finish them off!"

Angel's head slowly turned back toward the horrified Shadow saying, "With pleasure Dr. Eggman!" Scatter released Shadow from his prison with a flick of his fingers.

"Angel, listen to me, I know the real you is still in there!" Shadow said slowly rising to his feet.

"She can't hear you," Dark Angel replied with a devilish smile, "she's under my control, I suggest you start running now!" All of the sudden Dark Angel lifted up her hand and an electric yellow orb appeared. She hurled it at Shadow, a direct hit to the face. Shadow, who wasn't expecting much of a blow, lifted his hand to his face. Blood! He thought surprised, and lots of it too! I've got to get to Tails to figure out how to bring Angel back!

Shadow sped away to go get Tails, but unfortunately, Dark Angel was not just keeping up with his speed, but beating it!

Comment on which one you liked best!


End file.
